Bloody Bad Day
by Shifty1879
Summary: One shot, title says it all. well, in terms of the summary, obviously the story says more


Bloody transfiguration… wretched Hufflepuffs… blasted Ancient Runes… bloody Wednesdays in general. First I overslept because my dorm mates find it amusing to let me oversleep because I mumble nonsense and grumble as I frantically rush about the room in an attempt to gather my things for the day. So, as I approach the door to Transfiguration (great way to start off at 9am, eh?), with mismatching socks, questionably clean clothes under my robes, and an empty stomach, I realize that I've grabbed the wrong parchment – my perfectly blotted 3 foot essay on the fundamentals of transfiguring a parrot is lying on my nightstand. Bloody great…. So I hightail it back up to the tower and manage to return to class only a few minutes late, but I still earn detention for my tardiness.

My day did not improve after its rough start either. Some disturbance in the hallway created a standstill, making me late for my second class of the day – double potions with the Hufflepuffs. As the last person to sneak into the room, I was left with the odd Hufflepuff as my partner in addition to the grimiest lab station in the darkest, dankest corner of the classroom. Brian, my dense partner managed to irk me to the point where I had to put my wand in my book bag to prevent a second detention. I despise being paired with one of them; they are seemingly incapable of reading the instructions for themselves. Constantly asking me what the next step is so that I can't complete my share of the work in a timely manner. I've got a fifty-fifty shot of finishing the potion before the bell when I have the misfortune of working with a Hufflepuff. On top of a lack of brain cells – they're always so nice… and happy. I mean, really? Its only 10:00 when we have that class… still WAY too early for sunshine and giggles.

My day should have improved after potions, since I have History of Magic. I usually manage to get a good 40 minutes of napping in. But no… the two boys next to me decided that levitating spit wads and directing them towards my left ear was more enjoyable. Of course, Professor Binns was oblivious. Someone should have given him the sack ages ago… I should petition the school for that hour of my life… I want it back! I have no interest in history; I will never pursue a career in documentation or identifying ancient magical artifacts so the class is a waste of my time. Of course, if I were to even say that in jest, some insipid first year would think I was being serious and try to follow through with it. Leaving more work for the other prefects and I. I suppose I'll just keep my mouth shut.

The next chapter of my bad day was the result of my late night finishing my Transfiguration essay. Because my perfectionist nature kicked it into high gear at 2 am, my Ancient Runes translation had remained untouched. Apparently I do have a breaking point, waking up quill in hand and ink smudged on my face at 5 am before stumbling my way up the stairs and into my bed is a good indication. Either way, my poor study habits translated themselves into a lunch period spent in the library laboring over my textbooks and attempting to make it look like I knew what I was doing. I am never pleasant when hungry… and no breakfast or lunch served to make me right irritable. As a result, when I encountered Peeves antagonizing a group of girls by dangling their bags just out of reach, I walked right past pretending to be extremely preoccupied with a loose thread on my robe.

After turning my hastily finished translation, I promptly fell asleep. Usually my professor will let you slide when you nod off for a few minutes. Unfortunately, I was sitting in the second row drooling on the desk. Even then, perhaps if that was all, I would have only lost a few House points. But then I had to start dreaming and talking in my sleep. I mentioned that my dorm mates like to let me sleep late, well another reason for it is because I talk in my sleep. I'm told I hold entire conversations, and by that I mean I respond when someone talks to me, but it doesn't make any sense. Mumbling about my dog Rover, perhaps a phrase in the French I studied as a child, general hilarity for the listener. At that point, I would have received a short detention or a large handful of House points taken away, but my saga continued. As my professor was attempting to shake me awake, I grabbed my wand in my sleep and muttered an unfortunate spell – _engorgio. _Could be worse, right? Well, it found its way to my professor's nose… apparently it wasn't as funny as the class thought, because it landed me here… With two detentions, disgruntled classmates because of 50 lost points, and on my way to the Headmaster's office. Great. I hate Wednesdays.


End file.
